Welcome Homecoming
by Rally4ever
Summary: I just had to write something in response to Underbelly, to curb the agitation. Perhaps, there can be some good that comes out of Dani and Elliot kissing... I guess you'll have to read to find out. EO all the way. EO4ever
1. Unwelcomed

I don't own Law & Order: SVU or any affiliated characters, cause if I did… next week's preview would not have happened, at least not without some 'useful' purpose behind it.

* * *

Olivia Benson made her way over to where she knew Elliot would be; it was her first day back and she wanted desperately to see him again…. She hadn't expected what she would see next:

Dani Beck reached out to Elliot Stabler to draw him into a kiss, tensions were high; this was a tough case and Dani was trying to relieve some of that tension.

She kissed him with everything she had in her, surprising herself since she wondered if she had anything left at all after her husband was murdered.

Olivia watched from a distance and had decided quickly to hide herself away in a dark corner; she couldn't face him now, not after this, not just yet. Not when her blood was boiling with the toxin of jealousy, poisoning her and making her seethe at every instant she had to endure this sight.

Elliot broke away from the kiss

"Dani…" Elliot stated as he started to back steadily away, "I don't think you understand."

Olivia didn't understand…this was just so unfair, life was unfair: She'd been his partner for seven years, and they'd been through so much together. They had plenty of close calls during that time, too many to number. Losing him would kill her, she remembered Victor Gitano, him being the sadist he was probably picked up on that, he tried to use that against them, and it didn't work, almost but didn't. After all that, was she losing him now? He could not protect her from the pain that would cause her; it was hers to bear for life and she knew it. If that was not a form of death and dying, she wasn't sure what was. She'd been gone, undercover for only five weeks. Had she been so easily replaced, could he have forgotten her that quickly? She never forgot him, not for one moment she was away. Not even when she was knocked out lying in a hospital bed, Elliot had almost betrayed her cover. Pretending he was 'nobody' to her was the hardest lie of all. Undercover she had been able to hide a lot about herself and blend in, but Elliot he'd become one part of herself she just could not let go of. Those ghost words on her lips haunted her, his name haunts her still, "Elliot, Elliot, Elliot…" her subconscious betrayed her, it's a shame that was what finally brought all those feelings she'd fought so hard to hide and bury inside, out into the open. They say denying something so strong only gives it more power over you, and Elliot had her under his spell from day one. His deep blue eyes when they met her gaze, their connection was just undeniable. Considering all this… Olivia felt beyond the anger of jealousy, anguish and pain break through … as stray tears escaped and rolled down her cheek. She cried in silence.

"What don't I understand, Elliot?" Dani asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Elliot stated.

"And why not?"

"Because… it just isn't right." Elliot responded.

Dani looked at him puzzled, questioningly "What makes it so wrong Elliot?"

Olivia was curious herself, so she listened on…

"Dani, it's just… unprofessional… you're just wound up so tight from this case is all this is… and this isn't the way to deal with that." Elliot tried to explain, and hoped that she would agree.

Dani smirked, almost knowingly and said, "It's none of that really … is it? Those aren't the reasons it feels so wrong to you."

"What do you mean, Dani? What else could it be?" Elliot questioned. Hoping she wouldn't see through his flimsy excuses, that she would just accept them. He hoped that she wouldn't ask the one question he was dreading…

"It's her isn't it?" Dani stated with simplicity.

All Elliot could ask back was, "Her who?"

"The her you've been wishing I was, ever since I got here. The her you compare me to, probably compare any woman to. The her you talk about so much, so often, you're old partner, Olivia Benson."

"Dani, Olivia has nothing to do with this… we're partners now and the department would frown upon…"

"Elliot. Stop. Just tell me the truth please… I think I deserve it. Just admit it, even when I was kissing you, it wasn't me you were seeing. You were wishing I was someone else, you were wishing she was kissing you instead of me."

Olivia's heart was racing faster now; she didn't think that could happen… she'd been listening to this entire conversation in anticipation, now she didn't know what to make of any of this. Could he possibly…

Elliot let lose a sigh, and responded, "Yeah, that would be her. Olivia's face is the one that stays with me. I haven't forgotten her; I worry myself to death when she's away from me and I can't protect her. Every moment she's gone, it's an agony. I don't know how I function without her. Somewhere along the years she became more than my partner, she became a part of me. "

Dani could only respond with an, "I see."

Elliot took a deep breath as he was about to explain, he turned away slightly from Dani as he continued, "So, you see then that my heart is not mine to give away freely, it already belongs to someone else. It's funny; it took you kissing me like that, for me to really openly admit it. I admitted it to you, and finally to myself. I'm glad I did. That's how I knew in my heart; it just wasn't a right fit. You're a wonderful woman really though… and I'm sure you're husband would want you to find happiness again."

Dani laughed a little, and responded, "Elliot, it's okay… I understand. I'm a wonderful woman but…"

Elliot smirked back, "Yeah, but you're just not Olivia."

"Thanks for being honest with me; I know that couldn't have been easy for you." Dani smiled at him supportively.

Elliot said back, "Not as hard as I thought it would be, and now that I think of it, it kind of makes sense. A lot of things make sense now; it kind of clears it all up. It was there all along, somehow. It was good I did that, thank you for understanding."

Dani said, "I guess I didn't really have a choice huh?"

Elliot laughed back, "I guess not. I love her you know?"

Dani laughed with him, "I gathered that. Does she know Elliot? One thing, the most important thing I learned from my husband, was that love is precious when it's found. There's a saying I heard that goes… Love unspoken makes the loudest sound."

"Getting philosophical on me Beck?" Elliot teased.

"Maybe, just don't wait forever to tell her." Dani told him.

All Elliot could say was, "I won't. I won't want to."

Dani said, "Good for you Elliot. Good for her."

Olivia hearing all of this, letting it sink in, smiled in the darkness there. Sometimes life is wonderful. After all the horrible, vile acts she's witnessed; it's nice to know life can still hold beauty. Time was on her side, on their side. There was a time for him and her. It really was meant to be, all she would have to do is wait. She would wait forever for him, but it would seem she wouldn't have to. It's amazing really, the things you can learn undercover. Perhaps, this wasn't such an unwelcome homecoming after all.


	2. Welcome Goodbye

I don't own Law & Order SVU or it's affiliated characters. If I did... two certain detectives would be together. And we EO fans wouldn't be suffering from the teasing EO moments that we get every other week. Sure, we know they'll end up together and I quote from Mariska Hargitay when I say, "Everyone wants them together. Everyone." I think she's not just talking about herself, I'm pretty sure she means Dick Wolf too. Yet… I mean one minute, you think... hey that was an AWESOME EO eppie, ex. Fault, Infiltrated, Burned, etc... then the week after you get eppies that torture like Underbelly, or Dependent. It is bitter-sweet torture being an EO fan, it is quite the rollercoaster ride. Well, maybe this will help a little, I think that's what fanfic is really all about. Thanks to those who showed an interest in this story, that's why I just had to continue with it. I appreciate all your supportive reviews, this is for you all, okay a little for me too.

* * *

The next morning… she could not wait to see him.

Olivia walked into the squad room, it was so hard to try to calm and contain herself…

or that smile which was always threatening to show itself unexpectedly, ever since she found out,

and for the first time in a long time… Olivia Benson … was happy, giddy almost. Just knowing…

what she did… now she'd have to find a way to let Elliot know she knew his secret.

It was way past time that he knew about hers…

Elliot Stabler felt something change in the busy squad room; on some level he knew something was different…  
and he usually felt this way only around…

He looked up from his steadily building paperwork. And his breath almost caught in his throat at the sight of her.  
Liv. His Liv. She was here, walking towards him, and it wasn't just a dream. It took everything he had in him not  
to get up and rush towards her and take her in his arms right then… Just to make sure she was real.

Olivia was amused to see that expression on his face… his surprise at her presence…

It might not have been obvious to anyone who didn't know him. Good thing, she knew him best. She had caught him off-guard…  
He seemed frozen for a moment.

She decided to make a simple introduction to break the ice, "Hey there, stranger. Long time no see."

Then she saw it, that smile of his, he recovered pretty quickly, just like she knew he would.

"Liv, You're back." He rose to meet her.

"Yep El, I'm back." She mused.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been back, Olivia?" He questioned.

"A few days, Elliot." She wanted to be honest with him.

"And you didn't call…"

She smiled, "I wanted to call… I figured dropping in would be best. Besides, I didn't know I was missed that much"

Elliot could only think to respond, "You know you were missed."

She replied, "I'm glad I was."

"To prove it… let me be the first to officially welcome you back…" Elliot started.

"Actually, you'd be the fourth… I appeared in court for Novak, I ran into Munch and Fin just outside on their way out on a case."  
Olivia informed him.

Elliot chuckled, "Well, it's nice to know… I rank so high on your list of friends. Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying to  
welcome back his old partner." He hoped she wouldn't remain 'old' for long.

"Stabler, you top the list." She simply stated.

She glanced at her 'old' desk on purpose, she wanted him to see her do it,

"So, five weeks… you've replaced me…"

Elliot laughed, "You're one-of-a-kind. Benson, No one could replace you." He meant that more than he let on.

"So… you're new partner… What's her name?" She didn't want him to know

she already knew the answer to that question.

"Dani Beck."

"Hum… So where is she? I'd like to meet her."

"Oh, she's talking with Cragen about transferring back… to her old division in Warrants."

"Oh. That's a shame... why would she want to do that? Were you too much for her to handle?" She teased,  
yet she was excited to think there might be a chance to get her job back; she might get to work with him again.  
She learned the hard way; she wouldn't have it any different.

"I think the cases were too much." Elliot stated.

"I understand that better than most. You kind of have to uh, have the stomach for this…"

He agreed, "Yeah."

Liv continued, "It's a calling of sorts…"

"So, how'd the Feds treat you Olivia?"

"Okay… Just fine. Considering I was on a wild goose chase. I'd have to shoot you if I told you anymore." She smiled.

He laughed, "My piece is on the desk, next to that mess of paperwork. You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?"

She played along and appeared to think on it for a good moment before responding, "This is national security we're  
talking about here, but I suppose not."

"You're hair… it's gotten longer now." Elliot noted.

"Oh yeah? You got a problem with long hair?" Olivia joked.

Elliot nervous now replied, "Well... uh no… Actually, I like long hair. It suits you.  
I mean, it looks good on you. You look good, Liv."

"Thanks… I like it too." Olivia said as she felt a blush creeping upon her cheeks. Hoping it would make  
the redness less obvious, she turned her head to the side; part of her hair followed.

"Wait Liv, is that a mark on the side of your head? Looks like it was bad."

She faced back to him, surprised by how observant he was being of her.

He reached to touch her where he thought he saw an ebbing bruise. He gingerly put his hand on the side of her face.  
His fingers were over a bump which was underneath her hair… He frowned.

"What'd they do to you?"

She heard the tinge of anger in his voice. That's not what got her attention.

Suddenly she was finding it harder to breathe; she involuntarily closed her eyes at his touch, as she  
uncontrollably tilted her head slightly into his palm… a natural movement.

She'd almost forgot how even a simple touch from him, could make her feel so much,  
it stirred up emotions, she had only dreamt about… dreams weren't better than this.

Elliot started to finger through some hair, trying to see how much damage had really been done.  
Her reaction to his touch intrigued him, he wondered if he had always had this kind of affect.

"If only I had been there, to protect you…"

She said softly reassuring him, "It's nothing El, just a run in with a cop, while I was undercover." She moved her hand over his.

Suddenly, remembering where she was, with a sigh, she blinked open her eyes, and gently moved his hand away from her face,  
she gave a squeeze almost forgetting to let go as she took a step back.

Elliot wouldn't let up, "Tell me where I can find this so-called 'cop'? I don't care what city or state he's in. What's his name?  
Badge Number? I'll leave him with more than a bump on the head. Teach him to lay a finger on you."

She smiled at his protectiveness, "Elliot, it's really okay. I can't tell you much about my experience undercover. You know that.  
Believe me though, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Still…"

She laughed, "It's good to know you've worked on those anger issues of yours during my absence."

He laughed too, "Some things never change Liv."

"Good to know, El."

They stood in place for a moment, wondering what would be said next…

"You hung up on me."

"I had to; some members from the group I infiltrated were coming… besides, if I had started talking to you,  
I wouldn't have wanted to stop."

"Oh…"

His voice softened, "Liv, you didn't say goodbye."

Olivia smiled knowingly at him, "Are you sure I didn't?"

"I think I would've remembered goodbye."

"El, I'd better go and let you get back to work, maybe we can catch up some more sometime over coffee? Well, it'd be tea for me."

'Is she avoiding the issue?'…

"Umm, I guess I could busy myself … But, I would like to get together. Tea huh? You'll definitely have to tell me more about that.  
It just seems like forever since…"

"I know." She stated as she caught him in a hug.

To have her in his arms again, was an overwhelming feeling... he'd missed her hugs, he just missed her.  
He didn't fail to notice she was slowly making the transition from hugging him to holding him, who was  
he to remind her? He wouldn't let go unless she wanted him to, she could hold him as long as she'd like,  
she held him a few seconds longer than she probably should have... before she backed away and released him.

She turned to start to walk out …

He watched her go… he couldn't tear his eyes away…

She looked back over her shoulder to say,

"El, I know some things just don't change… but maybe you really should clean out your desk sometime…  
especially that middle drawer…"

She was out the door.

And he was back at his desk.

'Middle drawer? What'd she mean by that? There's only one way to find out.'

He searched underneath the extra paperclips, stapler, and pen holder …

He found a plain white envelope addressed to him, _ELLIOT _

He traced the letters of his name. How did he miss it until now?

He held it, turned the envelope around and took a breath

He opened the letter it contained and began to read the words:

_Dear Elliot,_

_I'm writing this quickly while I have the chance… I have to leave you again, only this time it's not my choice. I don't want to go. I never wanted to leave you,  
even when I went to computer crimes. It's not different this time. There's so much I've been meaning to say to you, sometimes it's just hard to find the words. Ever since that showdown with Gitano, I've been thinking about our partnership, our friendship. We've had to become close to do this job Elliot, I don't think caring about you is a bad thing, I could never think that… You make my life better not worse. Elliot you should know, most days you're what keeps me going here, you help me want to wake up and come to work in the morning, it's the victims too… But, you keep me real, you've kept me sane, you've kept me safe, mainly from myself. You've helped me face my past and you give me hope for my future. Best friends, partners are there for one another. You count on them, they have your back. Many times, many ways… you've gone beyond the call. I realize now, why you said what you said outside that hospital room. I'll never forget those words, at the time, they stung. But Elliot, I get it now, believe me I get it. Because you and this job are about all I have too. Elliot, you may have thought you were trying to put distance between us so you wouldn't lose me, let me say this… You would never, ever have to lose me. If you choose not to lose me, you won't. Yes, it's that simply easy, I choose it to be. You'll hear … I'm working with the Feds… I won't lie to you…. It may be… it probably is dangerous… That's why I'm writing this. I want you to know how I feel about you, in case I don't come back to you …Yes, you're what I'd be coming back to, you're home in so many ways to me. I hope things can be different between us after I get back, I know we may fight a lot, but you'll be surprised to know… I like it when we can just be. When we're in tune, in sync with one another, on the same page. Those times, I cherish… I cherish every minute I spend with you. If you haven't figured it out by now… if you can't read me… Elliot Stabler, I only wish you weren't lying on that hospital bed so I could say this in person… I'm almost tempted to wait… for when I return, if I return… So I can look you in the eyes, so you'll know I mean it… with all my heart. I think though, you know my secret… the one I can't keep any longer cause I'm afraid I'll burst. I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't know. So, let me take the chance to say…_

_Goodbye (Cause I promise to never leave you without goodbye),_

_-Liv_

_P.S._

_I love you._


	3. Welcome Reactions

I don't own Law & Order: SVU or any affiliated characters. I have been meaning to update this, for a while now. Anyway, I always liked this story. Hope you will too. For all of those who have been waiting a while to read more. I am so sorry it took so long.

_

* * *

_

Dear Elliot,

_I'm writing this quickly while I have the chance… I have to leave you again, only this time it's not my choice. I don't want to go. I never wanted to leave you,  
even when I went to computer crimes. It's not different this time. There's so much I've been meaning to say to you, sometimes it's just hard to find the words. Ever since that showdown with Gitano, I've been thinking about our partnership, our friendship. We've had to become close to do this job Elliot, I don't think caring about you is a bad thing, I could never think that… You make my life better not worse. Elliot you should know, most days you're what keeps me going here, you help me want to wake up and come to work in the morning, it's the victims too… But, you keep me real, you've kept me sane, you've kept me safe, mainly from myself. You've helped me face my past and you give me hope for my future. Best friends, partners are there for one another. You count on them, they have your back. Many times, many ways… you've gone beyond the call. I realize now, why you said what you said outside that hospital room. I'll never forget those words, at the time, they stung. But Elliot, I get it now, believe me I get it. Because you and this job are about all I have too. Elliot, you may have thought you were trying to put distance between us so you wouldn't lose me, let me say this… You would never, ever have to lose me. If you choose not to lose me, you won't. Yes, it's that simply easy, I choose it to be. You'll hear … I'm working with the Feds… I won't lie to you…. It may be… it probably is dangerous… That's why I'm writing this. I want you to know how I feel about you, in case I don't come back to you …Yes, you're what I'd be coming back to, you're home in so many ways to me. I hope things can be different between us after I get back, I know we may fight a lot, but you'll be surprised to know… I like it when we can just be. When we're in tune, in sync with one another, on the same page. Those times, I cherish… I cherish every minute I spend with you. If you haven't figured it out by now… if you can't read me… Elliot Stabler, I only wish you weren't lying on that hospital bed so I could say this in person… I'm almost tempted to wait… for when I return, if I return… So I can look you in the eyes, so you'll know I mean it… with all my heart. I think though, you know my secret… the one I can't keep any longer cause I'm afraid I'll burst. I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't know. So, let me take the chance to say…_

_Goodbye (Cause I promise to never leave you without goodbye),_

_-Liv_

_P.S._

_I love you._

* * *

Elliot was still reeling from what he just read an almost blank expression was on his face because he was so deep in thought.

"Elliot," the sound of his name barely registered with him.

"Um… yeah, Dani." Elliot replied distractedly.

"What have you got there Elliot? Are you okay?" Dani questioned concerned.

"It's a goodbye letter from Olivia, I'm okay." Elliot replied.

"Goodbye letter? Didn't I just see Olivia come back though, that was her right… the one who passed by the Captain's office on her way out. She's pretty." Dani stated.

"Yeah, that was her… it's a long story. Let's just say we have some things to work out.

Oh, how'd things go with the Captain?" Elliot enquired.

"Well, he's going to approve my transfer. Not that this hasn't been fun. But, I really think warrants is more suited for me." Dani informed him.

"I see, I understand." Elliot replied.

"I'll miss you though Elliot."

"Yeah, be sure to keep in touch Dani. Let me know how you're doing."

"I will. And you do the same."

"So, any ideas about who your partner after me is going to be?" Dani questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Well, I have a prospective candidate in mind." Elliot said grinning.

"Then, I think you'd better go give her a proper interview to see if she's right for the job." Dani stated.

"Yeah, I was going to be doing to that; sooner rather than later."

"So, Elliot… I'm not good at letters or goodbyes…" Dani started.

"It's okay, neither am I." Elliot said as he started to get up out of his chair, so he could give Dani a quick hug.

"Well, Elliot don't you have better places to be right about now?" Dani questioned.

"I had better get out of here." Elliot replied as he rushed out to leave.

"Oh, Elliot. Don't worry, she loves you. I'm sure of it." Dani smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, Dani." Elliot said as he hurried out the door to go find Olivia.


End file.
